overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus
Cyrus is a genetically enhanced soldier of Talon who wants to fight and destroy Overwatch. Appearance Cyrus wears a dark blue open short sleeve shirt which has the sleeves rolled up, underneath it he wears a bulletproof vest. He wears black cargo trousers and black boots. Cyrus has multiple scars on his body and seems to be blind in one eye. Cyrus is also bald and muscular. As a result of his experiment, Cyrus has some exposed veins and perminant burn scars. Personality Due to Moira's experiments, Cyrus has difficulty speaking so he prefers to just listen for his orders. He has a mutually strong hatred towards Reinhardt and Torbjorn, He has an admiration towards Doomfist and seems to have a crush on Widowmaker. Due to his past experiences, Cyrus is a pessimist and believes that everything must be destroyed and rebuilt for a stronger society. Cyrus is also shown to have a partial fear towards Moira but is more loyal to her than Doomfist or Reaper. Due to the experiments, Cyrus developed pyromania. Backstory Watson Keane never had the easiest upbringing, he born with Osteogenesis Imperfecta which is a genetic condition that made his bones weak and easy to break. Watson developed a nihilistic view of life and became an atheist because he believed that no god would someone to suffer like him. When he was older he became a successful butcher however after ten years of success, he lost his job to an Omnic. Bitter about losing his job, he volunteered for millitary experimentation under blackwatch supervision. The head doctor Moira increased the density of his bones, making them unbreakable. Not only that, Cyrus developed incredible strength, stamina and his skin became more durable and regenerative. Feeling like a new man, Cyrus joined Blackwatch without hesitation and became their most dangerous soldier. When Overwatch disbanded, Cyrus became a mercenary and underground fighter until he was invited to join Talon, which he joined immediately. When Winston sent out his recall signal, Cyrus was ordered to execute Reinhardt, which he happily aggreed to. When Reinhardt and Brigitte had finnished visiting Balerich, Cyrus attacked the pair when they were at the van and being questioned by Athena (who was sent by Winston). Cyrus tackled Reinhardt to the ground and a destructive fight ensued and lead them to the bridge outside of the castle. While the pair fought, Athena lept onto Cyrus (Winston didn't equip her with weapons yet) but her punches did little to him. Cyrus was able to get Athena into a headlock and was able to rip her head off and throw it at the ground. Reinhardt was enraged and tried to charge at him but Cyrus overpowered him and began to strangle him. Suddenly, Cyrus was hit in the face by Brigitte who was wearing the Crusader armor (via extentions), Cyrus was only able to succeed in knocking off the helmet. In a final attack Cyrus charged at Brigitte but she swung the hammer at Cyrus' chin with enough force to send him flying off of the bridge. Failing his mission, Cyrus vowed to destroy Overwatch and destroy Reinhardt and Brigitte. Weapon Cyrus wields a flamethrower which does   2.25 damage per round 45 damage per second 20 rounds per second 20 m/s projectile speed 10 m range Abilities *'Fireball: '''Cyrus fires a condensed ball of fire, which explodes on contact. This does 40 points of damage and takes 6 seconds to recharge. *'Firewall: '''Cyrus can set a layer of fire which does 30 points of damage when enemies come into contact with it. It takes 12 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Hellfire Cyrus fires a condensed burst of fire which lasts for 6 seconds and does 125 points of damage to enemies that stay too long in the fire range. Trivia *In concept art, Cyrus was intended to wear a gas mask to bring comparisons to an elephants face. This was shown in a comic or short. *Cyrus was inspired by Big Long Driller from Madworld. *On his left forearm, you can see a tattoo of an elephant head. *Cyrus is variation of Tusk. *Originally there was meant to be a reference to Hotline Miami, after waking up from his experiments he would say that he saw a man wearing an elephant mask while wearing a letterman jacket. This is Rufus and Jacket from Hotline Miami.